xnfix_housefandomcom-20200213-history
Tails
"Fool, I can erase you at any time..." -Tails Biography Tails is The God of Space with the powers to erase matter or create it. He's the guardian of The Milky Way Galaxy, if not the whole universe. Even though he mostly focuses on protecting Earth. He's also the creator of Tailsulator house and is Gexxel's best friend, Rezois was his opposer whom seeked destruction of the house. However, this attempt failed, ending his life and being buried a distance away from the tailsulator house. Tails currently resides in the tailsulator house and is waiting for Gexxel to return. He stopped caring about everything, he doesn't even care about his own island anymore. His hair used to be extremely blonde, but for some reason turned darker. His eyes also used to be red ® and blue (L), but because of no motivation they have turned completely black. He also trains Demi-Gods, other Gods and sometimes people he sees potential in. He used to train Luna, Tanner, Dqrkrai and Doom Personality Tails is a lazy guy outside of battle, while not showing much intelligence he usually outsmarts his enemies. He's generally called the nicest guy, but he's not pure. He sometimes abused his former maid Luna just for the fun of it or when he was feeling down. He had a sort of depression but has grown out of it. In battle he will stop at nothing to destroy his enemy, once he's been messed with there's no backing out. So seeing him put mercy on his enemies is a rare sight. Level of Power and Abilities Although his power is limited nowadays, back then he was able to erase spirits along with the bodies and could create universes in the blink of an eye. Because of his former depression he had lacked in training, going down in power. Normal Form Abilities Matter Deletion - An ability where Tails erases the enemy's body out of existance. Matter Creation - This is an ability Tails uses to usually crush someone in combat, while outside of combat he uses it to get something he wants. Gravitational Singularity - Tails just creates a black hole. (Unfortunately it only lasts about 10 seconds) Matter Manipulaton - An ability where Tails can move anything that exists physically. Battle Form Battle Form is Tails' first and currently last higher form he achieves, he gained it in the battle with Doom. In this form, Tails' power is greatly increased. It improves his Creation, Space Manipulation and Black Hole Creation abilities, but at the cost of his Deletion ability's power being decreased. However it's very tiring for Tails and only lasts for about 25-30 minutes. (This form cannot be triggered intentionally, Tails has to be in very great anger to transform into this form.) Battle Form Abilities Tails keeps all of his previous powers and gains some (all of them are using the swords) Quasar Slash - Tails slashes his sword as a bunch of energy and light is coming out of the top of the sword. Gamma Ray Burst - Tails stabs the opponent in the chest, after which he makes a 2-second Gamma Ray Burst happen in the opponent's body. Deletion Slash - Tails infuses with sword with his deletion power, after which he slashes at the enemy. Blazar Slash - The stronger version of the Quasar Slash, its 200 times the power but it has to be charged for 20 minutes with no interruption. (It's power is enough to destroy a universe and kill 3 gods in one slash.)